The random adventures of Shippo
by sunshinebymoonlight
Summary: Shippo's life 500 years after the events of Inuyasha. Everyone living in the present.
1. Chapter 1

Shippo sighed as he walked through the English school. He hated learning, he hated teachers and he absolutely hated the stupid wizards. However his mother asked him a favour and what Kagome wants Kagome gets.

"Are there ample defences on the school to prevent an attack?" Shippo asked as he looked around the grounds.

"Much of the defences rely on natural surroundings, such as the forest and the lake," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Defences? How does defences play a part in this?" said the toad in pink.

Shippo growled under his breath as he smiled, "It is standard to protect the next generation of children and one of the young royals expressed an interest in participating. We cannot allow subpar teaching methods and subpar defences as an issue. We have already approved the academy in France and the academy in America; however recent changes that have occurred have made my decision for me."

"Oh?" the toad raised an eyebrow at him.

Shippo sneered, "Your defences need updating, your Defence Against the Dark Arts is pitiful, your housing system is outdated and the ministry is currently the laughing stock of the world."

"That's too bad. I would have liked to expand our curriculum, but perhaps one day we will speak of this again," Professor Dumbledore spoke up.

Shippo spotted the girl from the library sitting on her own working on homework, "A dedicated student like her is likely to become something big. I would like to put in a word for her at the Advance Education Facility of Magic in Tokyo. Perhaps she will be the next Nicolas Flamel, or Einstein."

The toad huffed slowly, "Surely we do not lag behind to the point of a muggleborn being the best we have to offer?"

Shippo smirked, "Oh? Muggleborn, you say? Such a bastardised English term if I have ever heard one. We do not have a word for that. Witch and Wizard are the terms we use. There are no purebloods. It's like you lot have suddenly decided that you are not human."

Shippo turned away from the teachers and walked away. He was tired of listening to the annoying woman.

"Goodbye Albus Dumbledore, I shall be in touch with you. Pink monstrosity I hope to never encounter you again. I think I shall go to Honeydukes," Shippo waved as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Shippo relaxed over a bottle of butterbeer as he tried to pick a lolly to eat. He glanced at the gathering of students that piled into the little pub. He sighed glad that he had a teleporter boat to catch soon. The sooner he got out of Wizarding Britain the better.

"Oh the random adventures of me," Shippo chuckled at the ever changing scenarios of his life.

He was surprised how many of the students had accumulated to bad mouth the pink monstrosity. With that amusing thought he placed the half empty bottle of drink on the counter and strolled out of the little pub. He pulled out a portkey and vanished from the town.

He reappeared at a coastal town that was surrounded by brightly coloured yachts. He pulled out a muddy purple ticket and began his search for the boat that shared its colour. He checked the time on the ticket and was glad he had half an hour to board the boat.

"Excuse me, where can I find the purple boats?" Shippo asked a man with white hair and a press badge.

Internally he wanted to hand the other man a hair brush.

The man looked up with a smile, "Down to the west, under the yellow boats, but if you see the grey boats you have gone too far."

Shippo nodded his thanks before jogging over to the stair wells. Then he went down the steps with a board announcing the yellow boats travel times. He always wondered why wizards had to make everything so difficult. Finding a board announcing the purple boats travel times Shippo smiled and followed the signs to his boat. He touched his ticket to the boat and a door appeared for him to enter.

"Ticket please," a young man requested.

Shippo handed the ticket over and the man handed him some documents. Shippo opened the first one and found out that it was a letter from his mother.

"This boat doesn't go to Japan does it?" Shippo questioned despite not really wanting the answer.

"No sir. This boat's destination is Antarctica," the attendant replied with an amused smirk.

"Why the bloody hell am I going to Antarctica?" Shippo growled as he tore open his letters.

_Shippo-chan,_

_Please procure several ice animals to present to the Magical Menagerie of New York State as negotiations for the contract supplied in the second envelope. Within the second envelope you will find eight animal transport containers, a permit to collect and transport rare species and a boarding pass for three days time. Please attempt to find breeding pairs of eight different species._

_Your loving mother,_

_Kagome_

_P.S. I hear the taste of ice serpent eggs is unforgettable_


End file.
